Unrequited Love
by The Sirius of Black Daria
Summary: Hari ini lagi-lagi aku memandangi punggung tegapmu dari kejauhan. Memperhatikan setiap otot bahu yang naik turun ketika kau jatuh pada kelakar sahabatmu yang lain. Sedang aku berada di sini, memperhatikanmu dalam diam –dalam jarak yang tidak dapat didefinisikan. Sederhananya, aku jatuh hati sejatuh-jatuhnya aku bisa menjatuhkan diri. Challenge Fic with Kaito Akahime. #Kataomoi


Hari ini lagi-lagi aku memandangi punggung tegapmu dari kejauhan. Memperhatikan setiap otot bahu yang naik turun ketika kau jatuh pada kelakar sahabatmu yang lain. Sesekali kau akan memberikan ekspresi aneh sebagai respon dari hal yang tidak kau mengerti. Kedua alis tebalmu akan bertautan dan wajahmu terlihat lebih sangar dari biasanya.

Sedang aku berada di sini. Duduk di sudut kelas paling belakang, memperhatikanmu dalam diam –dalam jarak yang tidak dapat didefinisikan.

Bahasa sederhananya, aku jatuh hati.

Aku jatuh hati, sejatuh jatuhnya kepada kau –seseorang dengan surai jingganya.

Kepadamu, Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Bleach © Kubo Tite**

 **Unrequited Love © The Sirius of Black Daria**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

* * *

Semuanya dimulai dengan segala macam kesalah pahaman yang terjadi. Mungkin jika kesalah pahaman itu tidak ada –jika kami bisa lebih jujur sejak awal. Segalanya tidak harus menjadi seperti ini.

"Rukia," ucapnya suatu hari. Di kala langit sudah menelan matahari agar kembali ke peraduannya.

Aku mendeham sembari masih asik menyantap pancake di café yang sering kami kunjungi.

Ichigo terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Sepertinya aku tengah menyukai seseorang."

"Pft! Kau? Seorang Kurosaki Ichigo?" tawa refleks keluar dari bibirku.

"Jangan tertawa, midget!" dengan sedikit menggebrak meja Ichigo memberiku tatapan tajam, aku mampu melihat rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Hei, ini tempat umum. Jaga sikap," aku balik memberikan tatapan tajam, namun senyumanku tidak bisa lepas. Habis Ichigo terlihat begitu diluar kendali, "Jadi… siapa yang sedang kau sukai?"

"Aku tidak mau memberitahu padamu!" ucapnya, mimik wajahnya berubah cemberut.

Aku berdiri sedikit lalu menjitak kepala jeruknya itu keras, "Lalu untuk apa kau perlu repot-repot mengatakannya padaku?!"

"Aw! Sakit!" kulihat pemuda itu menyiapkan diri untuk membalas perbuatanku, namun sekali lagi Ichigo bukan pemuda yang bisa mengasari perempuan, "Habis kalau aku bilang padamu, yang ada kau akan menertawakanku seperti tadi!"

Menghela napas pendek aku lalu menyilangkan kedua lenganku di depan dada, "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan menertawakanmu. Janji! Ah, dan kau juga tahu bahwa aku tidak akan pernah mengatakannya pada siapapun. Tenanglah."

Meski begitu pemuda dengan marga Kurosaki itu kukuh pada keputusannya, "Tetap tidak mau."

"Apakah ia anak dari sekolah yang sama?" tanyaku, dan Ichigo hanya mengangguk, "Kalau begitu setidaknya beritahu aku ciri-ciri anak itu!"

Setelah terdiam cukup lama akhirnya Ichigo membuka suara, "Ia orang yang kekanakan, dan ia belum pernah berpacaran sebelumnya."

Waktu berlalu meninggalkanku dalam teka-teki yang ia berikan. Sejujurnya aku bukan tipe orang yang peduli kepada urusan orang lain. Tapi Ichigo, ia adalah sahabatku semenjak aku pindah ke Karakura Town dua tahun yang lalu. Hal yang berkaitan dengannya tentu masuk ke dalam perhatianku.

"Ah aku sudah tidak tahu lagi," ucapku frustasi pada akhirnya.

"Kau kenapa?" si surai kemerahan Renji bertanya sembari ikut menyenderkan punggungnya di tembok.

"Aku sudah mencari ke seluruh sekolah dan tidak ada!"

"Memangnya kau mencari apa? Mau aku bantu?" Renji menawarkan diri –ia memang selalu baik padaku.

"Seorang gadis yang kekanakan dan belum pernah punya pacar! Kau tahu? Kau kenal?" aku menarik lengan baju Renji. Rasa penasaranku sudah memuncak, kini jadi aku yang tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Sudah seminggu ini aku mencari tahu identitas gadis yang tengah Ichigo sukai secara diam-diam, dan aku masih belum menemukan kandidat yang cocok. Lagi pula, rata-rata anak seumuran kami sudah pernah memiliki kekasih, meski minimal satu kali.

Aku begitu tenggelam dalam kepenasaran yang pemuda surai jingga itu tinggalkan, dan hei orang-orang berkata kalau rasa penasaran bisa membunuh kucing. Mungkin kelak hal itu juga bisa membunuhku.

"Kenapa kau harus mencari?" Renji tertawa sejenak sebelum mengelus kepalaku, "Bukannya kau belum pernah berpacaran dan kau memang seringkali kekanakan?"

"Eh?" aku menatap manik Renji tidak mengerti, "Aku?"

Mengangguk penuh semangat ia kemudian meneruskan, "Memangnya untuk apa? Diminta bantuan untuk menyebar angket lagi ya?"

Aku tersenyum lalu menggeleng, "Ah tidak. Lupakan saja."

Lalu semua kesalah pahaman itu dimulai. Sebuah mimpi buruk di mana aku tidak bisa lari kemanapun.

.

.

.

Hari itu sekolah dibubarkan jam 12 siang karena para guru harus mengadakan rapat dengan orang tua murid. Aku juga tadi melihat kak Hisana di sekolah. Aku menendang batu kecil yang ada di jalanan saking bosannya, "Aku pikir pulang lebih cepat itu menyenangkan."

"Oy, Rukia!" sebuah suara menghentikanku.

"I-chigo?" ucapku sedikit tertahan. Wajahku memerah, terlebih ketika suara-suara dari percakapan kami sebelumnya terus menerus berputar ulang di kepalaku.

 _"Sepertinya aku tengah menyukai seseorang. Ia orang yang kekanakan, dan ia belum pernah berpacaran sebelumnya."_

 _"Kenapa kau harus mencari? Bukannya kau belum pernah berpacaran dan kau memang seringkali kekanakan?"_

 _"Eh? Aku?"_

"A-Ada apa?" tanyaku sembari membuang pandangan.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?" telapak tangan Ichigo menyentuh dahiku, "Wajahmu memerah, tapi suhumu sepertinya normal."

Aku jadi ikut-ikutan menempelkan telapak tanganku di bekas tempat Ichigo menempelkan miliknya. Tangan Ichigo terasa begitu hangat, "Aku… tidak sakit, jeruk bodoh."

"Syukurlah. Eh, main yuk?" ajaknya segera.

"Main ke mana?" tanyaku masih belum mampu menatap matanya.

"Kau mau main ke mana? Aku mengikuti keinginanmu saja," senyum mengembang di wajah pemuda itu.

Dan senyumannya menghipnotis bibirku untuk melakukan hal yang sama, "Bodoh. Kau yang mengajak. Kenapa jadi terserah padaku?"

Hatiku berdegub kencang. Bertanya-tanya mengenai apa benar orang yang Ichigo sukai adalah aku? Kalau memang iya, aku harus melakukan apa? Kalau seperti ini aku jadi tidak bisa berpikiran dengan jernih.

"Aku ingin ke tempat yang ada banyak chappy-nya," jawabku pada akhirnya.

"Hah? Kau masih berkutat dengan benda itu? Memangnya kau apa? Anak-anak?" Ichigo tertawa lepas, "Haha Baiklah, ayo ke sana."

 _"…Ia orang yang kekanakan..."_

Kata-kata itu kembali terngiang dengan keras di telingaku, dan senyuman lain merangkak naik karena hal itu. Tunggu, kenapa aku harus tersenyum gara-gara si bodoh Ichigo?

.

.

.

Di sekolah menengah atas tempatku mengenyam pendidikan sekarang, ada seorang kakak tingkat yang aku kagumi. Namanya adalah Shiba Kaien. Sekarang ia sudah lulus dan melanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Aku begitu menyukainya karena kepribadiannya yang hangat. Sebuah kepribadian yang tidak aku miliki –sesuatu yang aku harap aku miliki. Dan sebelum timbul kesalah pahaman di antara aku dan Ichigo, _ **seharusnya**_ aku selalu menyukai Kaien-senpai.

"Bagaimana kabar Kaien-senpai-mu itu?" Ichigo bertanya suatu hari.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabku pendek.

Ichigo menyodorkan sekotak susu rasa strawberry padaku, "Aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur atau apa, tapi apa kau sudah tahu? Aku dengar ia sudah memiliki pacar sekarang, kalau tidak salah namanya Miya–"

"Bisakah kau diam?" potongku cepat, "Demi Tuhan aku tidak peduli."

"Woa! Kau kenapa? PMS?" sedikit terkekeh Ichigo lalu mulai meminum susu yang ia beli.

"Kenapa kau harus berubah menyebalkan?" aku berucap ketus lalu segera pergi dari sana –meninggalkan sekotak susu rasa strawberry yang sengaja Ichigo belikan untukku.

Aku membiarkan kakiku membawaku kemanapun ia mau. Kemanapun asal jauh dari sang pemuda dengan jeruk di kepalanya. Entah sejak kapan, dadaku selalu bergemuruh tidak nyaman saat berada di dekatnya. Entah sejak kapan, nama Kaien-senpai berhenti membuat jantungku berdegub dua kali lebih cepat. Entah sejak kapan Kaien-senpai tidak menjadi poros kehidupanku lagi. Yang kutahu adalah, belakangan ini aku mati-matian menghindari Ichigo karena aku takut akan sesuatu. Sebuah _self-denial_ bahwa aku, mungkin saja aku mulai menyukainya.

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan cepat. Kini bulan Juli datang, begitu juga dengan musim hujan. Udara berubah menjadi begitu panas, membuat segala aktifitas terasa berat –mungkin itu juga sebabnya ada libur musim panas di Jepang. Aku tidak begitu peduli. Tapi hari ini hujan datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Aku seharusnya sudah ada di rumah, jika saja hujan tidak datang dan jika saja aku tidak lupa membawa payung.

"Hei, midget," sebuah sapaan khas dari sebuah suara yang begitu familiar menyapa pendengaranku.

Aku meliriknya dari ujung mataku namun memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab apa-apa.

"Lupa bawa payung?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku hanya mendeham sebagai balasan.

"Hei, apa kau marah?" satu tangannya meraih bahuku.

"Lepaskan," tangaku mendorong tangannya yang bertengger dengan bebas, "Perasaanmu saja mungkin? Lagi pula, jangan menyentuhku seenaknya."

Karena jika kau melakukannya, rasa hangat akan langsung menjalar, membakar seluruh ruang yang ada di rongga dadaku. Meninggalkan rasa panas yang tidak nyaman, sedikitnya membuatku jadi kesulitan bernapas. Sebuah rasa sakit yang membuatku candu.

"Ya sudah. Mau pulang bersama?" ia bertanya sembari memperlihatkan payungnya.

"Rumah kita berlawanan arah," ucapku malas.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu dahulu baru pulang," ucapnya sembari memberikanku senyuman mentari yang ia punya. Di depan orang lain Ichigo jarang tersenyum, kebanyakan waktunya dihabiskan dengan wajah datar yang cenderung terlihat marah.

"Jangan terlalu baik seperti itu, dasar brengsek," ucapku lemah.

"Ya, terserah kau saja. Mari pulang," Ichigo berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya agar aku ikut berdiri. Lagi-lagi sentuhan yang ia berikan memberikan jalar panas lain ke dadaku.

Pasti kini pipiku sudah berubah merah padam. Rasanya begitu sesak, dan aku bingung harus melakukan apa. Pada saat itu aku bertanya kepada diriku sendiri, seberapa jauh aku telah terjatuh untuk sosoknya. Lalu jawaban datang dengan cepat dan menakutkan.

Nyatanya aku telah jatuh hati, sejatuh-jatuhnya aku bisa menjatuhkan diri.

.

.

.

"Hoi, jeruk, selamat ulang tahun!" ucapku langsung di telinganya. Membuat pemuda yang kusukai itu berjengit tidak suka.

"Rukia!"

Aku tertawa lalu menyodorkan sekotak hadiah, "Untukmu. Kalau tidak suka… mh, kau pasti suka."

"Tapi ini bukan hari ulang tahunku," ia berucap bingung sembari tetap menerima kado ulang tahunnya.

"Ya, memang bukan hari ini. Minggu depan, bukan? Tapi aku dengar minggu depan kau mau pergi jauh ya? Jalan-jalan?" aku mendudukan diriku di sebelah sang pemuda, jantungku berdegub dengan begitu kencang dan aku harap Ichigo tidak mampu mendengarnya, "Buka! Buka!"

"Iya, aku sudah janji dengan yang lain untuk pergi ke pantai selama beberapa hari, apa nama pantainya lagi? Aku lupa," ia membuka kotak pemberianku dan langsung tersenyum senang, "Woa, terima kasih, Rukia!"

"Hehe, aku tahu kau akan menyukainya," ucapku sedikit bersombong diri, "Ngomong-ngomong semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan ya!"

"Perjalanan nanti pasti menyenangkan," ucapnya dan segera disambut oleh jejak kemerah mudaan di pipinya, "Karena _dia_ pun ikut bersama."

"Dia?" aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung.

Ichigo merubah posisi duduknya dan dengan segera menggenggam tanganku erat, "Ah, Rukia, berjanji padaku kau tidak akan mengatakannya kepada siapapun!"

"Pft, ya?" semua rasa panas disertai aktivitas jantung yang di luar kadarnya ini membuatku kelelahan, aku selalu kalah jika sudah berada di dekat Ichigo. Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum –nyatanya aku bahagia mampu berbagi sentuhan dengannya.

"Inoue, Inoue Orihime, dia juga akan ikut," ucapnya sedikit terbata.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Orihime ikut? Memangnya Orihime–" tanyaku, sedikit banyak belum mengerti. Tapi jika mengingat segala runtutan kejadian yang ada, semuanya jadi masuk akal.

Aku tersentak. Segalanya menendang kepalaku dengan teramat keras –dengan tergesa.

"Rukia, aku menyukai Inoue."

Lalu semua suara berhenti masuk ke telingaku. Dunia jadi bisu. Tapi Ichigo masih ada di sana, sembari menggenggam tanganku dengan begitu erat.

.

.

.

"Rukia, kau terlihat tidak bersemangat, ada apa?" suara seseorang membangunkanku dari lamunan panjang.

Aku menggeleng sembari tersenyum manja, "Bukan apa-apa, Renji. Mungkin aku butuh eskrim hehe."

"Beli saja sendiri," jawabnya malas, "Bukan itu 'kan masalahmu?"

"Tertebak ya?" jawabku pendek, aku membalikkan tubuhku membelakangi sahabatku yang satu itu.

Kami terdiam, masing-masing memperhatikan langit biru cerah cenderung panas di bulan Juli.

"Renji, tampaknya aku patah hati," ucapku beberapa saat kemudian, meninggalkan keheningan baru di antara kami, "Orang yang kusukai ternyata menyukai orang lain."

Berusaha berhati-hati agar tidak menyakiti aku lebih jauh, Renji lalu menjawab, "Ah, sejak kapan kau sadar?"

Aku memalingkan wajahku untuk menemui irisnya, "Kau… tahu?"

"Rukia, semua orang tahu," Renji mendekatkan dirinya lalu mengusap kepalaku seperti biasa –dengan begitu lembut.

"Tahu… mengenai apa?" tanyaku perlahan.

Mungkin jika boleh memilih, aku yakin Renji lebih senang untuk diam saja. Tapi aku juga yakin kalau ia tahu bahwa aku butuh jawaban keluar dari mulutnya detik itu juga, "Tahu tentang kau yang menyukai Ichigo dan…"

"Dan?" sergahku cepat.

"Dan bahwa Ichigo sudah lama menyukai Inoue," Renji memperhatikan perubahan yang terjadi pada wajahku, lalu setelahnya ia memutuskan untuk mendekapku –ke dalam dadanya yang bidang, kedalam rengkuhan lengannya yang kekar. Sebuah dekapan kaku nan hangat.

"Semua orang… tahu?" ucapku kembali. Entah kenapa tapi aku merasa begitu terkhianati. Terkhianati oleh kenyataan bahwa… selama ini semua orang tahu bahwa aku jatuh hati kepada orang yang tidak menyukaiku. Lalu… kenapa tidak ada satupun yang mengatakan apapun? Mengapa tidak ada satu orangpun yang berusaha menghentikanku?

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku lebih awal?" ucapku dengan nada suara rendah.

"Aku bingung harus memberitahumu dengan cara seperti apa," jawab Renji.

Ia memberiku jawaban yang sempurna. Jawaban yang tidak akan membuatku membencinya. Karena Renji memang benar. Jika aku menjadi Renji dan posisi dibalik, apa yang akan aku lakukan untuknya dalam kondisi seperti itu tanpa perlu merasa bersalah?

Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi.

Rasa sesak di dadaku datang berkali lipat lebih sakit daripada hari di mana Ichigo mengatakan mengenai siapa orang yang ia sukai. Tapi selebihnya, selain menangis, aku tidak bisa apa-apa.

.

.

.

"Rukia," panggil seseorang kala itu sembari mengetuk pintu, "Kakakmu bilang kau ada di kamar?"

"Ichigo? Ada apa?" aku yang tengah mengerjakan tugas matematikaku sedikit kaget akan kedatangannya –setelah apa yang terjadi, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak kaget? "Masuklah."

"Ada apa?" tanyaku lagi, aku segera menutup bukuku sebagai formalitas dan sopan santun –sopan santun yang tidak perlu, mengingat Ichigo adalah sahabatku sama seperti Renji.

Meletakkan kresek penuh makanan manis di meja ia lalu berkata, "Kau sedang sibuk? Maaf datang tanpa mengabari dahulu. Habis akhir-akhir ini kau seperti sedang menghindariku atau–"

"Aku tidak melakukannya, hanya perasaanmu saja," potongku cepat. Tentu saja itu bohong. Aku memang menghindarinya, "Padahal kau tidak perlu bawa apapun, tapi terima kasih. Hm, jadi ada apa?"

"Rukia, kau perempuan," ucapnya.

"Aku memang perempuan dan akan tetap menjadi perempuan tanpa perlu kau katakan," jawabku asal sembari mulai membuka 'sesajen' yang dibawa olehnya.

Ichigo mulai bercerita, "Ne, Rukia. Ini soal Inoue. Aku menyukainya, kau pun sudah tahu. Tapi rasanya ia seperti yang tidak menyukaiku, ia tidak mau menatap mataku atau selalu menghindari kontak mata ketika aku tengah berbicara berdua dengannya. Apa itu artinya dia membenciku?"

Ada apa ini? Kenapa acara belajarku harus terganggu oleh Ichigo yang datang dengan bersimbah kegalauan seperti ini. Terlebih, ini mengenai Orihime.

"Oh ya? Ia seperti itu? Bukankah Orihime memang pemalu ya?" aku berkata sembari berusaha mengunyah makanan di mulutku.

Menghela napas lega Ichigo lalu merespon, "Pemalu 'kah? Aku harap memang begitu."

"Tunggu. Kau jauh-jauh datang kemari hanya untuk bertanya itu?" tanyaku kaget, "Kau bahkan sampai membawa makanan ini."

"Ah, itu sebagai permohonan maafku juga. Entah mengapa tapi rasanya aku bersalah kepadamu," ia menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

Aku menaikan alisku bingung, "Salah tentang apa?"

"Karenanya aku sudah bilang, aku tidak begitu paham. Hanya saja dari sikapmu yang seperti menghindariku, aku merasa aku telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu," jawabnya.

Salahmu hanya satu, membuatku jatuh hati kepadamu –namun kau tidak di sana, kau tidak menangkapku. Kau membiarkanku jatuh ke tanah –bukan ke dalam pelukanmu.

"Ternyata benar. Orang bodoh cenderung berpikir tentang hal-hal bodoh," ucapku, meski aku sendiri tidak paham mengapa aku harus berkata hal yang sangat tidak berperasaan seperti itu.

"Aku tidak bodoh, midget," protesnya keras. Seolah teringat sesuatu mata Ichigo tiba-tiba jadi berkilauan seperti anak anjing, "Tapi, setelah mengobrol denganmu aku jadi lega. Ah, aku berencana untuk mengajaknya kencan minggu ini. Menurutmu tempat mana yang bagus?"

"Mana aku tahu," aku menatapnya dengan pandangan merendahkan, "Dan kau menyebut dirimu sendiri laki-laki padahal menentukan tempat kencan saja tidak bisa."

"Aku hanya takut salah," rajuk Ichigo lagi, "Kalau gagal bagaimana? Bukan 'kah rasanya sakit jika tidak mendapatkan respon yang baik dari seseorang yang kau sukai?"

"Aku hanya tahu sakitnya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, jadi jangan tanya," aku mengerlingkan mata bosan.

"Kau bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan siapa?" Ichigo bertanya sembari menatapku dengan pandangannya yang polos, "Kaien-senpai-mu itu?"

Bukan Kaien-senpai yang orang-orang tahu aku sukai. Mereka hanya tahu kalau aku menyukaimu. Kenapa harus bertanya? Bukannya kau 'juga' sudah tahu sama seperti mereka mengenai hal ini?

"He, kenapa Kaien-senpai? Kalau aku bilang bertepuk sebelah tangan denganmu bagaimana?" tanyaku menantang. Sebuah tantangan bodoh, karena pada akhirnya aku sendiri yang akan terluka.

"He? Aku?!" responnya kaget, nadanya naik beberapa tingkat.

Apa aku bilang? Pasti aku yang terluka. Karena kini ada rasa sesak yang menyakitkan menguar dari dadaku, "Lupakan, mana mungkin aku menyukai orang bodoh sepertimu 'kan?"

"Pulanglah sebelum aku memukul kepalamu itu dengan _shinai_ ," ancamku buru-buru –aku tidak ingin menjatuhkan air mataku di hadapannya.

"Rukia," ia memanggil namaku dengan nada suaranya yang khas, yang membuatku selalu dimabuk rindu saat tidak berjumpa. Tapi ini tidak adil, karena hanya aku yang merindu –hanya aku yang sakit.

"Lagipula aku sedang belajar, kau menggangguku!" ucapku lagi, mencoba menatap wajahnya dengan berani. Berharap mataku tidak sedang berkaca-kaca sekarang ini.

"Ya sudah. Aku tidak tahu kau sedang belajar. Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Ah, lain kali bantu aku lagi ya," disertai dengan kekehannya ia kemudian melambaikan tangan dan pulang.

Meninggalkanku dengan sebuah luka baru yang teramat pedih.

Meninggalkanku dengan air mata yang berjatuhan.

Tapi, kapan Ichigo tidak pernah meninggalkanku?

.

.

.

Langit yang berubah senja menjadi saksi percakapan terakhir di antara kami sebelum libur musim panas datang.

"Aku penasaran mengenai siapa orang yang kau sukai, Rukia," ia bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya, "Habis ternyata bukan Kaien-senpai-mu lagi ya?"

"Bukan urusanmu, jeruk," hembusan angin yang menjadi pereda hawa panas 'memainkan' suraiku yang kini mulai memanjang.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Belajar dengan benar agar diterima di Universitas favorit. Bukannya kau juga begitu?" aku tersenyum jahil.

"Bukan itu. Maksudku. Apa kau akan menyerah begitu saja terhadap orang yang kau sukai? Apa kau akan mencari orang baru?"

"Haha sudah aku katakan, bukan urusanmu, jeruk bodoh," aku menyodok pinggangnya dengan sikutku.

"Hei!" protesnya sebelum mengusap lembut titik dalam dirinya yang aku serang.

Jika diibaratkan hiperbola, aku memang hancur saat ini, tapi aku tidak merasa perlu menjadikan orang lain tumbal untuk menggantikan sosokmu, Ichigo. Aku bisa tetap bahagia bahkan tanpa itu. Terlebih keputusanku sudah bulat. Hatiku pun sudah mengizinkanku.

" _Good luck_ untuk hubunganmu dengan Orihime," ucapku diikuti tawa halus, "Aku lupa. Kau 'kan bodoh, apa kau bahkan tahu arti 'good luck'?"

"Hei, Rukia! Tentu saja aku tahu!" ucapnya kesal sembari meremas kepalaku.

"Ah, sakit-sakit, Ichigo, hentikan," aku meringis pura-pura.

"Minta maaf dulu, midget," ia bersikukuh.

"Maaf. Maaf. Jadi tolong lepaskan," ucapku mengaku kalah.

Ichigo masih saja misuh-misuh terhadap ejekanku padanya, selebihnya aku tidak begitu yakin apa ia mendengar ucapanku yang selanjutnya atau tidak.

"Terima kasih. Aku pun akan _'melepaskanmu'_."

.

.

.

Karena _**melepaskanmu**_ adalah bentuk cinta terindah yang mampu hatiku berikan

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Huwaaaa bereeeess! Ini fanfic challenge dari abang Kaito Akahime, dengan tema utama yaitu _kata-omoi_ ( _unrequited love_ ). Gak ada syarat khusus, yang penting beres sebelum lebaran, atau begitulah rencana kami berdua ^ ^ Sekalian juga, Selamat Idul Fitri bagi yang menjalankan Sekilas mengenai penjelasan kosa kata, shinai itu pedang dari bambu yang dipakai untuk kendo biasanya. Ah, kali ini Sirius mau rekomendasi lagu yang Sirius dengarkan sembari mengetik fanfic ini. AAA - Aishiteru noni, Aisenai; AAA - Boku no Yuutsu to Fukigen na Kanojyo; dan Touken Ranbu Danshi - Kimi no Uta.

Jangan lupa cek cerita abangku juga yaa! Pen name : Kaito Akahime. Oh iya, meski tema kami sama, ceritanya berbeda ko ^ ^

Jadi bagaimana pendapatnya? Ayo tuangkan di kolom review, flame juga diterima asal bisa membangun. Terima kasih sebelumnya ^ ^

So… Mind to Review?


End file.
